Teisel's New Look
by Steffie1
Summary: Teisel and Glyde discovered that, to their horror, they had swopped bodies. Would they be able to get back to their original bodies or would they be doomed to be stuck like this forever?
1. What's Going On?

Characters (c) CAPCOM

Berelf Island, Story (c) Steffie

Teisel's POV

I was rudely woken up when I felt a sudden bolt of shock filled my entire being. My eyes bulged open. I shot up from my bed. My hand pressed my heart down, to calm it down. I panted, before I sighed in relief. As soon as I calmed down, I laid my head down on the soft pillow. Feeling a lot more relaxed, I turned onto my side, ready to snuggle deeper into my fluffy pillow when I noticed something from the left side of my bed.

On top of a white drawer( when did we get that?) stood a Storm Eagle figurine. I swear, those eyes bored into my very soul. Overdrive Ostrich stood proudly next to the maverick figurine. Cyber Peacock and Storm Owl were behind them. Those two looked as if they felt ignored.

After realizing something was not right, I sat up from my bed to observe this bedroom. This can't be mine. I never had any avian maverick figurines. The bedroom walls were dove blue. The ceiling a bone white. The curtains were a strange shade of grey. Hmm, Royal Rooster would love this bedroom. I turned my neck around to observe the wall behind me.

Figurines of Burn Rooster, Beat, Reggae, Popla Cocapetri, Pengi and Phoenix Magnion were neatly lined up on the large book shelf. Above the book shelf, a giant framed poster of Cyber Peacock. A collector's item, or so I've heard.

That was strange. This bedroom's not mine. How did I get here? Last thing I remembered Tron, Bon and I found a strange relic that must've belonged to the Ancients. I blew the dust off the strange relic, trying to make out what it was. I wiped the rest of the dust off, grumbled that I wished that Avian Avenger knew how it felt to be me. The Bird Boy insulted me earlier that day, told me that my younger siblings did all the hard work while I sat on my backside and did nothing. What about him? I bet the poor birdbots did all the work for him. No wonder they're always so grumpy. I'd also be grumpy if someone used me like his slave!

I climbed out of this bed cautiously. Hmm, what a strange colour for a duvet. I looked down at my feet. Huh? My feet looked different. They're smaller as well. Feminine-looking too. My legs looked feminine as well. My pulled my top up. I expected a broad chest, firm pectrol muscles, and a six-pack. No, I saw a feminine torso instead. Small waist, but not as small as most women's. Hips wider than most men's, but smaller than most women's. No six-pack. Pectrol muscles were also small.

Hmm, my shoulders followed the same pattern. My arms looked feminine as well. What happened to my large biceps and triceps? I stared at my hands. My hands were feminine. Fingers long and thin. I used my other hand to feel the palm of my hand. Smooth and not rough at all.As if I've worn gloves most of the time.

My fingers touched my ears. Instead of cartlidge, my ears were round and hard as metal. Reploid ears? I don't sleep with my helmet on. To check, I ran my fingers through my hair. My hand paused when it touched my neck. Why's my hair so short? I wiped my fringe out of my face. Stubborn as a mule, it slid over my face again. Hmm, why did Pretty Peacock cover half his face with his fringe all the time? Disfigurement? Bionics? Flair?

And why am I wearing baby-blue pyjamas? I don't have baby-blue pyjamas!

Okay, this is just a nightmare. An odd nightmare, but a nightmare nontheless. But, what if I was kidnapped by Glyde again? Then again, why am I in his bedroom? Proud Peacock would never allow anyone into his private headquarters. Besides his mother, I presume . I tiptoed slowly out of this bedroom to make sure I won't alert anybody. Hmm, the door's not locked? After I got out into the dark passageway, I slowly clicked the door closed. I observed my surroundings.

Odd. No birdbots or anything else that should've been guarding me. All I saw were bedroom doors. I mumbled some unintellgentable words in frustration. Huh? Instead of my voice, I heard Glyde's! I spun myself around, ready to attack. No one was there. Must be my imagination.

After five minutes of walking, I finally found the bathroom. I locked the door behind me. Hmm, what a fancy bathroom. The walls, bathtub, toilet seat, hand basin and floor were tiled with marble. But, the bathroom looked bare otherwise. Only a small bar of purple soap, scented shampoo, three towels and three toothbrushes( in a clear cup by the hand basin) occupied the titanic bathroom. It made the bathroom's atmosphere colder than what the tiles felt like under my bare feet.

I slowly dragged myself to the hand basin. Not bothering to look at myself in the mirror in front of me, I opened the tap and splashed the icy water onto my face. Even this didn't wake me up from the nightmare. Grabbing the face towel nearest to me, I wiped the water droplets off my face. I took a quick glance at the mirror.

Instead of my reflection, I saw the reflection of the Avian Avenger. He looked every bit as shocked as I felt. I pinched my face. He did the same. I winced in pain, he did the same. Only one way to find out whether or not he's pulling a stupid prank on me as well.  
"Mr. Loathe is the biggest scumbug on Terra! Loan from him and find out the hard way!" I purred in my best Glyde impersonation. Chillingly enough, I sounded just like him. Plus, he said those words without barking back at me for insulting his boss. I swear, Avian Avenger's idol's Mr. Loathe. The truth punched me hard in the gut.

I'm in Glyde's body. He's in mine. What would he do to Bon? The servbots? Tron...? I don't even want to know. The Silver-tongued Swan might be able to trick them to believe it's me. How can I pretend to be Glyde? What would happen if someone finds out? What if I will never get my body back? I don't want to be in his body at all. He's good-looking yes, but I don't want to stare at Glyde's mug whenever I'm supposed to see myself instead. I want my voice back. Glyde's sounded more like a teenager. Maybe he is. I don't want to be a teen. Plus, how can he ever stand having all this fringe over his face?

I sighed as I sat on the cold tile surface.

"Glyde, it's time for breakfast!" a masculine voice called from outside the bathroom door.  
"..." who could that be? Is that Glyde's father? Uncle? Grandfather? Stepfather? Brother? Plus, how does he act in front of his family? I'm doomed.

Be careful what you wish for.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Glyde's New Look

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Chapter 2: Glyde's New Look

Glyde's POV

I can't believe this. I really can't. What on Terra caused me to be in this horrible situation? "I can't believe you talked me into going in a Dig with you lot!" I yelled at my darling birdbots( who aren't so darling now, to be honest). Then again, I can't believe they somehow found me on Rhyship Island.  
"Keh Keh Keh. You're the only one that can beat the reaverbots for us." one birdbot shrugged his shoulders.  
"Ugh. But, you lot were able to handle the Rhyship Island ruins on your own before"  
"The two-legged primates kept bugging us"  
"But, you said the reaverbots gave you troubles..." I questioned them. Hmm, why did they look so nervous when I asked? I could've sworn one admitted that they wanted me to accompany them for this Dig. Why would they want me to be with them?

To be perfectly honest, I never liked being on Digs. It's all stuffy, dirty and full of danger. How did Daddy ever cope? Pfft, how could anyone get so desperate to Dig? Especially since the famous Mother Lode's not what everyone thought it was. Oh, and why did I decide to walk on foot with the birdbots? Oh yeah, the Glyder's in desperate need of upgrades...

"Keh, we've never been this deep in the ruins before." the green birdbot whispered in a hiss, sounding a bit nervous.  
"Nothing to be worried about. I have my Eagle Rapier with me." I winced when I realized that I've sounded sincere and reassuring. The birdbots even looked frightened when they've heard my sincere voice.

The Eagle Rapier's a family heirloom. Its handle was silver and shaped like an eagle's head. The blade(or whatever it's called. Hey, I'm no expert with swords) seemed to glow with a red light. But, that's not all; it's so powerful, it destroyed a gigantic reaverbot with one swing. Despite all this, I don't like using this weapon at all. Wanna know why? Here's the biggest gripe I have with this awful weapon: The colours clash with my beautiful armour! What's the point of having such a powerful weapon when its colours clash with your outfit?! But since it's my only weapon, I have to use it.

I stopped in my tracks when I've noticed a giant door blocked our way. "What should we do now?" the other green birdbot( y'know, I should've given them names. Or numbers.) asked me.  
"That's simple. You should let us through." a familiar voice boomed from behind us. I turned around angrilly, annoyed someone would speak to us like that. I blinked when I've noticed the Gustaff and Bon Bonne. Oh, and five servbots around them.

"Well well, if it isn't the Bonnes?" I tapped my chin in thought, my other hand holding the Eagle Rapier as if it were a walking cane. A bad habit I picked up from staying with Denise for those two months.  
"Well, if it isn't Glyde?", Teisel's voice boomed from inside the Gustaff, "Fancy meeting you here"  
"Likewise. Remember our truce, Teisel. I've never left this island"  
"Teisel, please tell me you didn't"  
"No Tron, I didn't get another loan from the Loathes."

"So Glyde, are you and Denise still seeing each other?" Teisel teased. The birdbots looked as if they swallowed a bottle of vinegar when they heard the comment.  
"What do you mean, Teisel"  
"I'll explain later, Tron"  
"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked, curiousity peaked. I felt a bit angry when I heard him talk about Denise like that. Huh, but he didn't really insult her either. Why did I feel so angry?

"Well, I've noticed you actually stayed with her for an entire month. I've also noticed how she linked her arm around yours, as if she's guiding you." Teisel pointed out.  
"There's a good explanation for that"  
"I know the reason why the two of you stayed together"  
"..." Curses, did he somehow find out I was blind for that month? My eyesight only came back last week, so how did he?  
"The two of you are married!" Teisel squealed like a girl. Tron shrieked in horror. The servbots looked confused.  
"Buu?" Bon Bonne asked. I wonder, how did the Bonnes ever understand him?

My cheeks felt as if they were on fire. I felt millions of eyes bore into my very soul, which made my cheeks burn even worse. I wished a giant blackhole would appear beneath my feet; suck me in for all of eternity. I stared down at the ground in front of me, hoping the blackhole would appear.  
"D-Do-Do-Don't b-be-be si-sill-ee, Teisel, we're only friends." I mumbled. Huh? Why do have this funny feeling?  
"What was that? A confession"  
"Shut up, you moron! You don't know anything! All you ever do is sit on your behind with the rest of your family do all the hard work!" I shrilled on top of my voice.

"..." Teisel and his family were mute after my outburst. I charged out of the area, my darlings flying to catch up to me. After I finally arrive at the beginning of the cave, I collapsed on my knees, gasping for air.  
"Mr. Glyde, are you okay?" Beta asked. Oh, Beta. He's the very first birdbot that I've ever invented. He's the only birdbot with the personality and loyalty of a child. "...I'm leaving you in charge, Beta. I'm leaving this island." I confessed.  
"Keh? Why"  
"Don't question me. Do what I say. You all must listen to Beta while I'm gone."

I went back to Denise's home to pack my belongings, then hugged her goodbye. I felt my cheeks burn when she kissed me goodbye. Using my new aeroplane: The Glyde Swan, I flew back home to Berelf Island. My parents welcomed me back with open arms. The entire evening was all good, until Daddy brought a painful topic up. I went to bed in anger. I'll bet Daddy wouldn't even apologize...

Suddenly, my entire body shook in fright. Y'know, like how your body jerks in shock after having an awful nightmare? It's like an entire bolt of...shock filled my entire being. I shot right up from bed. I pressed my hand against my chest, to calm my heart down.

Something didn't feel right. My bedroom looked odd. And what happened to my avian figurines? And my furniture? And since when did Mommy and Daddy paint my room that colour? It was dove-blue yesterday! Why did my duvet look different? And those curtains are awful!

I lifted my top up. How did I become so macho? I poked my belly. Those abs felt every bit as hard as they looked. My chest and waist were also wider and unfeminine. My shoulders were also wider and non-effeminate. I checked my masculine arms. My biceps and triceps were huge. I checked my hands. They were bigger and macho. The fingers thicker and shorter. With one finger, I felt the palm of my hand. It felt rough and hard. As if I've never worn gloves...

Then I've just realized something. Both of my eyes had perfect vision. My fringe didn't hang over my face. I felt my nose. Odd, my nose felt big. I felt my ears. They were soft? They weren't round? My fingers combed through my hair. It didn't feel as soft as it usually did. My hand paused when it reached my neck. How did my hair get long?

It must be an odd nightmare. There's no other explanation, right? I gingerly walked towards the door. I gingerly turned the doorknob, making sure it won't break when I turn it. I tip-toed into the passageway, then clicked the door closed. Okay, that's just wrong. The colours clashed with one another. Why did Mommy and Daddy change the passageway, anyways? To spite me?

It felt as if hours went by as I searched for a bathroom. Hmm, I could've sworn that was the tenth Servbot that walked past me. Nah, it's just my nightmare.

I finally arrived in the bathroom. Why did they do this to me? Even the bathroom looked different. And it looked...homely. Like a family lived here. Back home, we're such neat freaks; our home didn't have a character of its own.

The first thing I did, I charged towards the mirror. What I saw shocked me to the core. Instead of my reflection, Teisel looked every bit as confused as I felt. I wiped a strand of hair out of my face. He did the same. I opened the tap and splashed water onto of my face. He did the same. I dried my face with a face-cloth, he did the same.

"What's going on here?" I asked myself. Instead of my beautiful voice, I heard Teisel's. I paled. It's not a nightmare. It's not April Fool's. It's not some weird sci-fi. I really am in Teisel's body.

"How did you get us into this mess, idiot?" I growled. I don't want to be in his body, even though he's good-looking. I always took pride in my androgynous figure. I'm living proof it's possible to be androgynous and still look beautiful. Now I'm in this body. Guess he's in mine.

A sudden thought struck me like a slap in a face. What if Teisel decides to hurt Mommy and Daddy? Ever since Daddy hurt his back in a Dig, he can't defend himself. Mommy can defend herself, but what if she can't because she can't bear the thought of hurting the body of the boy she brought into this world?

"Really idiot, how did you get us into this mess?"

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Blackmail

Here's Chapter 3.

Some notes

1) Mr. Ayanokoji has the same Reploid ears as Glyde. Or should that be "Glyde has the same Reploid ears as Mr. Ayankoji"?

2) Miyu has the same colour eyes and hair as Glyde in this fan-fic, instead of her normal hair and eye colour.

3) Glyde wore glasses when he younger. Mainly due to his one eye being blind.

Rating: PG

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Chapter 3: Blackmail

Teisel's P.O.V.

I gingerly turned the doorknob open, before I dared myself to step out into my doom. "There you are. I wondered where you were." the owner of the deep voice spoke to me, whom looked a bit confused for some reason. Hmm, he looked and sounded familiar. Oh yes, Glyde did mention that his father's Mr. Ayanokoji. He was a Digger before he retired and became a program designer. He became a multi-billionaire afterwards.  
"Good morning, son. How did you sleep?" Mr. Ayanokoji asked me with such a sincere voice.  
"Fine, Dad. Good morning to you." I chirped happily. Bird Boy's father cocked his hairy eyebrow quite high. He sighed deeply, before he placed a gentle hand on Avian Avenger's shoulder.

"Glyde, about last night..." he began before he cleared his throat. He looked nervous and as if he was forced to eat a couple of humble pies.  
"Hmm?" I asked, curiosity peaked. What happened last night to Proud Peacock and his father?  
"I-I-I'm very sorry about the way I reacted. I was out of line. The reason why I acted like that was... ahm...er. I was so worried about you. Your mother too"  
"Apology accepted." I smiled with sincerity. I'm sure that's the same reaction Avian Avenger would have, right?

Mr. Ayanokoji and I started to stroll through the giant hall. He started to blab about nonsense. I forced myself to listen to the boring blahs that blurted from his mouth.  
"Your mother 'asked' the chefs and cooks to have the day off. Luckily for us, she knew how to boil an egg. I don't know about the bacon and toast though." the man chuckled with force.  
"..." I didn't know what to say. Was that a secret message, perhaps?  
"You and your mother... so much alike. You even have her twisted sense of humour. I mean, you gave your Birdbots roasted chicken?" Bird Boy's father laughed. I felt myself shudder at the thought. Did he give them scrambled eggs too?

We both entered the lovely dining room, or should that be chamber? The chamber looked fit enough for royalty. Not even Mr. Loathe's dining room's this fancy. The dining table was long. The food was already set in front of the chairs. I sat down on one of the chairs, close to where a lady sat. Glyde's father sat down on the chair that faced me.

"Mornin'." the woman whispered as she took a sip from her tea. She eyed me with suspicion. Huh? What did I do?  
"Good morning!" I grinned so wide, I could've sworn the muscles in Avian Boy's cheeks cramped. Now, he would look like Juno for the rest of his life.  
"Still in your PJs?" the woman whispered mysteriously behind her teacup, her eyes studied Silver-tongued Swan's ruby-red eyes. Her ruby eyes studied every single inch of my very soul. Did she knew somehow that I'm not the original owner of this body? To avoid her gaze, I decided to have a staring contest with the eggs in front of me.

"I thought you always changed into your casuals after you've woken up, Glyde." the spooky mother whispered. I don't know what's worse anymore; being in this creep's body, or his creepy mother's gaze?  
"I--I-- just wanted to have a little change, that's all." I chuckled nervously. Damnit, I clean forgot Proud Peacock might have a custom. Utensils in hands, I watched the egg yolk ooze of the egg as the knife sliced the egg in half. I repeated the process until there were five small slices of egg. I pierced the pieces with the fork, before I aimed them into Glyde's mouth.

"Hmm. Glyde, I always thought you ate the bacon first?" Mrs. Ayanokoji asked mysteriously. Her tone of voice had a hint of threat in it. Did she figure it out already?  
"..." Crud, another mistake I made.  
"Aww Miyu-honey, let the boy do whatever he wants." Mr. Ayanokoji scoffed, slice of toast in hand. Strange, I could've sworn he gave me the same look the Avian Master's mother gave me a few seconds ago...

Breakfast time's atmosphere, after Glyde Snr.'s comment, felt awkward. It was so thick, not even Blue Boy's most-powerful weapon could pierce through it.  
"Thanks for breakfast, honey"  
"You're welcome. Oh, and Yukihiko, your friend Werner phoned. He wanted to know whether or not you'd like to meet him and his friend Barrell on Rhyship Island"  
"But, I didn't hear the phone ring"  
"..." Okay, why did they both stare at one another like that? Something fishy's going on, or my name's not Bonne.  
"Oh well, it's been a long time since I've spoken to ol' Werner." Oddball Owl's father sighed in defeated, leaving me to defend myself with the scary woman. Forget the fact he's an infamous Air Pirate, Glyde would strike fear in anyone's hearts with his mother's wrath.

"You're not our son. You may look like him, but you act nothing like him." Miyu's voice was filled with venom. Her tone colder than ice. I'm head-deep in trouble now...

"What do you mean, Mom? I'm Glyde, you're son"  
"Hogwash! Firstly, Glyde calls his parents, 'Mommy and Daddy'. Secondly, your posture's all wrong. Thirdly, you acted as if nothing happened last night! My Glyde would hold a grudge for weeks; not hours. So, drop your act"  
"I'm just tired, Mommy. Also, I've decided to never hold a grudge again." I lied. I felt quite guilty doing so, but I was convinced Oddball Owl's Mother Hen was about to shred me into tiny ribbons.

"What's up with the change, Glyde? You were normal last night, even when your Daddy brought up the same argument again"  
"Which was?" I tried to sound sarcastic.  
"Your Daddy would ask you why you worked for Mr. Loathe. He and I never understood why you worked for him. I never understood why you wanted to even work for him in the first place"  
"But"  
"I know we pressurized you to get a job at the tender age of twelve; but it was for your own good. You were so shy and withdrawn. We thought if you had a job, it would somehow make your more open and overcome your shyness"  
"And it did..." "But, you were employed by the one man your Daddy depised with all his heart. A very dangerous and two-faced man. Plus, his former henchman's a dangerous monster. Mr. Loathe had many enemies, which you now have because of him. I mean, Mr. Loathe's greatest rival family's Nebula Grey! His former henchman's a member of that family too! All those dangers, and you wonder why your Daddy and I want you to quit your job?"

"But Mommy..." I bit my lip. I felt a pang of guilt for Avian Avenger's parents. The train incident could've killed their son as well, yet it didn't somehow. Maybe Glyde became an air pirate to please his parents? But then again, he still worked for Mr. Loathe.  
"I know, Mr. Loathe made you sign a contract which stated you must work for him for the rest of your life. All our arguments were for nought, am I right? Even if you didn't worship Mr. Loathe, you would still work for him?" she stated, but it sounded more like a hopeless question.

After our "discussion", I strolled around the mansion like a headless chicken. After I finally found Silver-Tongued Swan's bedroom, I changed into a white T-shirt( with a Beat imprint on the front), blue jeans and black sneakers.

From the corner of Bird Boy's eye, I saw a photo album. After I sensed perfect blackmail material from inside the forbidden treasure, I grabbed it. I flipped through the thick album, surprised to find pictures of a little boy that wore glasses. The lenses were so thick, you couldn't even see his eyes. The little boy was wispy, and waspwaisted like...Glyde? As I flipped through the album, a photo slid out, which fell on the floor. I picked the photo up. After I studied the photo that's in my hands, I felt the grin on Daring Drake's face grew larger.

Perfect blackmail to use on Glyde...

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Flirted with Death

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Chapter 4: Flirted with Death

Glyde's P.O.V.

I exited the safe haven of the bathroom, Teisel's heart raced a marathon inside Green Guy's chest. Huh? Green Guy? Where did I get that from? I suddenly felt a severe migraine pound away inside this skull. It felt as if a dozen male ostriches tried to kick themselves out of their prison.

Ugh. My stomach felt as if I had two helpings of spoilt oysters. The cramps were worse than that time I had oysters at a conference with Mr. Loathe. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to be his food tester. As swiftly as they appeared, the cramps and migraine disappeared. I was covered with cold sweat. Teisel, what did you have the previous night?

I decided to stroll back to the Bonne leader's bedroom, simply to avoid being spotted by anyone else. I'm afraid I was too late. Tron came from around the corner. She wore her usual outfit, but it looked quite wrinkled. Her hair wasn't in its usual( and very odd) style. Her fringe( which wasn't held up by her hairband. It was gone.) hung like a wet mop over her forehead. Her mane looked more like a swallow's tail than devil horns. What really shocked me the most was her face. Exhaustion were evident on her face. Black bags under her eyes; eyelids drooped. One would swear she never had a wink of sleep.

"Teisel, there you are!" she sighed in relief. To my surprise, she wrapped her svelte arms around Green Guy's body.  
"Morning, Tron." I mumbled. Geez, did the Bonnes always greet each other like this?  
"Morning, Teisel.", the younger girl sniffed,"Oh Teisel, you shouldn't worry me like that (especially what've happened last night). One moment you were in your room, the next you were gone""How you feeling? That was a nasty fall you had." "My head? Uh..." Okay, how did a fall cause us to switch bodies?  
"After you picked that weird artifact and wished that Glyde knew how it felt to be you, you fell quite hard on the floor"  
"I'm fine. Just a little headache"  
"Thank goodness." Teisel's only sister sighed in relief. I could tell she tried her best not to cry. Something told me to reassure her that I was fine( well, she did believe I'm her brother Teisel). Damn that Denise. She made me soft.

"I'm sorry that I scared you, but I'm fine now. It was a small concussion. Now you just rest. You were up all night worrying about me, hm?" I asked in the most sickeningly-sweet tone any human could ever muster. She nodded shyly. I rested my hand on her shoulder, as I pretended to escort her the way back to her bedroom. She was the one that lead me to her bedroom. As if all her energy was drained from her body, she opened the door. To my surprise, she started to fall soon afterwards. I grabbed her around her waist to stop her from the fall, worried that she was injured somehow. I sighed in relief when I heard soft snoring. Her body must've decided to catch up on the sleep she was deprived of last night.

I tucked my arm under her legs, the other under her back. I picked her up with little effort, surprised how strong the grey-haired Bonne actually was. I carried the young pirate into her bedroom, before I placed her on her bed. I was surprised when I noticed...woman undergarments were sprayed all over the floor. A lone servbot parked its backside inside Tron's top drawer. A frilly lower undergarment crowned his yellow head. Out of nowhere, another servbot stood right besides me. I also noticed a servbot that sat by the piano. The one with his new head ornament seemed to be in paradise.  
"No. 40, I just cleaned Miss Tron's bedroom." the yellow robot whispered angrilly.

I noticed a design magazine on the chair next to Tron's bedside. I've never seen this series before. Maybe I could get some great ideas for my bedroom? I flipped through the pages. This wasn't a design magazine! After I tried my best to hide my blush, I threw the dirty mag into the dustbin.

I made a beeline to Green Guy's bedroom. I locked the door as soon as I entered this safe haven. I slumped myself onto the floor. That migraine and tummy ache came back full-force. It left as soon as it came. I used my new eyes to scan the bedroom around me. Hmm, maybe I could find something to use against him? But first, I should get dressed, but where had he kept his green armour? I searched each drawer and cupboard( Aww, what adorable animal plushies! What were Bon Bonne's toys doing here?) until I finally found that tacky armour. Maybe I should give him some fashion tips?

My thoughts were cut off when the grey-haired man's stomach begged for breakfast. After I searched high and low for the dining room, I discovered the cafeteria. Dozens of yellow-and-blue robot children filled the cafe. The giant robotic baby amongst them. He waved his giant arms for some reason or other.  
"Babu! Ba Ba Bu Bu BuBuu Buu Buu! Babuu!" the giant baby gurgled happily as he rushed towards me, before he almost crushed myself with the mother of all bearhugs. What did he try to say? I knew English, Spanish, Italian, Russian and Japanese; not Babu. "I'm happy to see you too." I winced as I rubbed my shoulder.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Daddy's friends Barrell Caskett and Werner Von Bluecher...and that annoying blonde Roll Caskett. The three ate corn flakes. They looked so alone. After I got myself breakfast, I decided to join them.  
"Hello, there!" I greeted happily, as I sat down. I noticed that robotic monkey by that blonde's feet. Hmm, was that the infamous Macarena?

"Hey there, Teisel. How're you?" Werner spoke up. The others were too busy with their meal.  
"I'm fine, thanks"  
"I'm glad. That was a dangerous artifact you had held in your hands"  
"Oh"  
"It's known as the Soul Switcher"  
"...!" Blazing feathers of Beat! What was Teisel doing with that artifact!  
"What's a Soul Switcher?" the blonde asked.  
"It's an ancient artifact invented by the Ancients." Barrell Caskett spoke in an intellegent voice.  
"Go on"  
"It was supposed to swop your soul with someone else, by simply wishing that person knew how it felt to be you"  
"But, what happened"  
"The side effects were too great."

"What were the side effects?" I asked, nervous.  
"The one who made the wish, or the affected"  
"Both"  
"Well, the affected's body will have the following symtoms: Slight headaches and tummy aches, blood pressure will become lower and lower"  
"And"  
"Well, the wisher and affected would slowly start to lose their personality"  
"And the wisher's body"  
"Stop interrupting me"  
"Sorry"  
"The wisher's body will get extreme migraines and tummy aches. Their blood pressure would rise"  
"Why would they be worse off?" Roll asked.  
"Their body were in the path of the artifact's radiation"  
"There are ways to reverse this, right?" I asked with hope.  
"The wisher and the affected must both touch the artifact at the same time. They must then wish that they were in their original bodies again."

I sighed in relief. That's it? That infamous Soul Switcher's not so dangerous as those history books said it was.  
"The wisher and the affected must do this within a certain time period, or else"  
"They stay in each other's bodies"  
"No. They will die. They will slowly die as their souls were in someone else's body"  
"Where's that artifact now"  
"Where you left it. We couldn't touch it because of the radiation"  
"Thanks for the info, Mr. Caskett. Now I must go..."

I rushed out of the cafeteria, my heart drummed in my chest as I flew through the hallway. Where did they keep their telephone? I searched each room, my heart beat loud and clear in my ears. After several tries, I finally found one. I gasped for breath as I dialled my home number.

Of all artifacts in the world, you just had to find the Soul Switcher! You just had to flirt with death, hm?

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. It's not like it's lifethreatening

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Chapter 5: It's not like it's life-threatening...

Teisel's P.O.V.

I woke up in shock when the phone(which was by my bedside) rang.  
"Huh?" I mumbled. I felt quite grumpy, especially since I was rudely woken up. I felt quite tired and tried to take a nap. Guess that plan didn't work out as planned. I picked the receiver up to answer.  
"Hello"  
"Teisel? Thank Beat you've answered!" I heard my voice from the other side. Okay, I'm still not used to this.  
"Yeah Glyde, it's me. Whaddya want"  
"It's very important you get to Rhyship Island right away"  
"What for? Didn't you do this? The body switching"  
"Of course not! That artifact you held did it. Listen, you have to come right away. Take the Glyde Swan and fly there"  
"What about your parents"  
"Tell them that you're going to meet Denise. Oh, and take the Eagle Rapier with you. We'll need it. Trust me. Oh, and put my brown armour on as well"  
"Yeah yeah. Sheesh, you'd swear our problem's a life-threatening one..." I joked. I found it quite odd it simply slammed the receiver down after that.

I pulled Glyde's black bodysuit on( which was skintight and hard to put on. Sheesh, why can't you make it a bit more comfortable, whoever made Bird Boy's bodysuit?), then the armour. I was quite impressed with the design. The armour's made with special metal that's flexible and durable. No wonder he survived all those accidents that could've killed him. Although, I would've made myself a helmet if I were him...

I didn't find the Eagle Rapier, but I did find the rapier Bird Boy had with him the previous day. Now that's a great toy. Beautifully crafted and easy to hold. It felt as light as a feather, despite the fact it looked heavy. I searched the drawers for Avian Avenger's keys. I found them. The keychain was shaped like a birdbot's head, but the colours were more dull.

I trotted downstairs, the rapier in one hand and the keys in the other. I almost bumped into Oddball Owl's father.  
"Whoah, where're you goin' in such a hurry?" Glyde Snr. chuckled.  
"Daddy, Denise and I..." I said as I tried to think of an excuse.  
"Are you two going out on another date?" The Svelete Swan's mother asked from behind me. I jumped three feet in the air. Where did she come from?  
"Well--" I stammered. Her question surprised me. Avian Avenger and Cop Lady's an item?  
"Good for you, my boy. I'm glad you finally found a more suitable girlfriend. Not those snooty girls that Loathe threw at you. None of them had an inch of personality"  
"Yukihiko Ayanokoji Jr., I'm very proud of you." Miyu admitted with a geniune smile. Oh, and that's Glyde's real name? More blackmail to use on Svelte Swan. Then again, how much would Lex Loathe pay me if I sold him all the information he never knew about his henchman?

After I said goodbye, I rushed outside to the garage. The garage door opened on its own. I rushed inside as I scanned the inside of the garage for Avian Avenger's Glyde Swan. I noticed the Glyder and another ship that looked just like the Glyder, but with a longer "neck". It was also white. Guess that's the Glyde Swan? I walked up to the aircraft, surprised that it started to glow. A red light scanned Bird Boy's entire being. "ID confirmation: Glyde Ayanokoji. Good morning, sir. You may enter." Glyde Swan droned with a lady's voice. It opened its door for me to enter. I climbed into the pilot seat. The seatbelts automatically clicked themselves over me. The steering wheel automatically pulled itself closer toward me. I inserted the key to start the engine. I gently laid the rapier next to my chair.

All the sudden, I heard a telephone ring.  
"Teisel Bonne on the line. Would you like me to answer it, sir?" Glyde Swan asked.  
"You may, please." I replied. Why did Glyde phone here?  
"Teisel, can you hear me?" I heard myself over the phone. Is that how I sound like when I'm anxious? Why would Oddball Owl be anxious, anyway?  
"Loud and clear. Why're you phoning me again?" I demanded. I winced when I noticed how harsh I sounded.  
"I'm phoning you to instruct you how to fly the Glyde Swan""I'm not saying you're stupid. My aircraft's specially designed to be very different from other aircrafts. It won't be like the Gustaff, Bruno or any other machine you've driven before."

"Okay, shoot"  
"The A button's for Air. B for Battle. L for Landing. R's for..." Bird Boy stopped in mid-sentence when I pressed the R button. Familiar music burst through the speakers behind me.  
"...the Radio." Oddball Owl sounded embarrassed. Hey, that's the song that was played when Svelete Swan and I met at the Nakkai Ruins Entrance.  
"Teisel, you must press the clutch down with my foot"  
"Huh? Okay, that sounded odd. Best to say,'with your foot', Bird Boy"  
" 'Bird Boy'? How dare--Ugh. Okay. Press the clutch down with you foot"  
"Got it"  
"Now, see those gears? Change to first"  
"Got it"  
"Tramp the accelerator slowly while you slowly release the clutch. While you do that, hold the A button down"  
"Got it. Now what"  
"Destination?" the aircraft asked.  
"Uh...Rhyship Island"  
"Destination: Rhyship Island. We have lift-off." Glyde Swan replied.  
"Whoa! Too fast!" I shouted, as the aircraft bust through the garage, before it lifted itself up into the air. It flew itself towards Rhyship Island.

"Impressed?" My smug voice asked from nowhere. It really crept me out.  
"Who designed this neat toy"  
"Myself"  
"...Really"  
"I'm a mechanic, believe it or not. Remember all those equipment you saw Mr. Loathe use? Those were made by me. The machines that protect all the farms and land Mr. Loathe owns? Me"  
"Those birdbots of yours sure look more like rip-offs of servbots"  
"Hey, they're not"  
"True. Their personalities and voices were really different to servbots'. Plus, they're mass-produced. Bet they don't even have names, or numbers." I teased. I'm surprised when I heard Oddball Owl slam the phone down. What was his problem, anyway?

After two hours, the Flutter and Gesellschaft were finally in sight. When the Glyde Swan came a bit closer to the bottom of the Gesellschaft, I noticed someone allowed me to get inside. It could only have been Bird Boy. I would've seen a missile or two from Tron...

After I landed safely, I got out of the Glyde Swan. I paused for a moment. What if this was a trap? I took the rapier in my hands as I eyed my surroundings. Nothing. Before I even took another step, a stampede of servbots came to greet me. Their smiles were upside-down. Bon Bonne, Tron, Barrell, Roll and Mr. Bluecher wore the same expression.  
"Glyde?! What are you doing here?" Tron demanded. She really looked ticked, but she became nervous when she saw the rapier.  
"Babu!?!?!!" Bon demanded. He looked ready to pounce me.

"Break it up!" I heard myself shout from behind the mob. I couldn't believe how relieved I was that Oddball Owl came to my rescue.  
"Huh, Teisel?" Tron and Bon looked like deer caught in the headlights.  
"I called him here. We're at a truce"  
"A truce? What type"  
"We'll go into the Shala-Kun Ruins to find an artifact. We both bet that we can explore the caves safely without a Spotter or without the servbots or birdbots"  
"Teisel"  
"I'll be fine, Tron. Don't worry about me. You, Roll and the servbots must just get the Gustaff ready for me"  
"..." Tron and my body had a staring contest.  
"..." The staring contest became even more intense. Would Tron agree, or not?  
"Sigh. Just be careful, Big Brother. That rapier he has with him looks powerful."

I felt my heart sank when my family and the Casketts left us. As soon as everyone was gone, Bird Boy approached me. I couldn't believe how intiminating I looked from close-up. No wonder many people feared me. I looked quite powerful in my body; my face serious and scary as well. Plus, I noticed that I was a head taller than Avian Avenger.  
"..." Okay, what were you up to, Glyde?  
"Glyde?" I squeaked. He really started to creep me out. Suddenly, I felt air forced out my lungs.  
"My beautiful body! How I missed you so!" Oddball Owl gurgled happily as he gave me a powerful bearhug. Thank goodness this armour's strong.  
"Glyde, care to tell me what's going on"  
"I explain everything to you. But first, let's go somewhere private. I don't want anyone to know what's going on"  
"The meeting room's a good place to be. Let's go."

Tron's P.O.V.

I don't understand it. Why did Teisel change so much? Also, why did he hug Glyde like that? I have a bad feeling about this truce he had with that pretty boy. I know I shouldn't have spied on him, but I was worried. Did Roll and I work on that rocket ship so long that I didn't notice him change?

Teisel, please be careful...

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Epilogue

Chapter 6: Epilogue

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Glyde's P.o.V.

We are now deep inside the Shala-Kun Ruins. Teisel and I somehow fit ourselves into the Gustaff. A tight squeeze, but we managed to fit in. I told Green Guy everything, and he seemed to grasp it. I hope.

We met quite a few people along our journey. A gentleman and his girlfriend were amongst them. The gentleman wasn't the sharpest needle of a doctor's medical cabinent, but he was more helpful than his lady friend. A gentleman that wore a purple suit( and top hat) showed us how not to disable the traps. There was also this man that just stood there and did nothing. Same with that...I think that was a woman. I do wonder why the twin children were all alone, though. It's a good thing that Uncle Digg person left helpful tips for us. Along our journey, Teisel used the Eagle Rapier to defeat the reaverbots. Hmm, we got more and more close.

After an hour or two, we finally stopped at the big gate.  
"This is it"  
"Really? You're sure it's not that forbidden door no one should open"  
"Relax Glyde, there's no 'Z' on the door. That's the door my siblings and I entered""Scared"  
"...Yes." I admitted.  
"For what"  
"What if this doesn't work? What if we're stuck in each other's body"  
"It'll work. If not, my sister and even that Roll would help us out"  
"Umm... I'm not so sure"  
"It's not like you to be nervous. Geez, I never knew you were such a wimp"  
"No, I'm not! Let's go and get that spawn of Sigma artifact!"

We got out of the Gustaff. Teisel still held that Eagle Rapier of mine. We slowly tip-toed until we noticed a lantern-shaped artifact. It glowed with green and red lights. It seemed to even sparkle. The more close we got to the artifact, the more bright the lights shone.  
"Ready?" I asked the grey-haired Bonne when we both stood over the artifact.  
"I was born ready"  
"Okay. Now!" Teisel and I touched the artifact at the same time.  
"I wish I was in my original body!" we said as one being. The artifact glowed a light almost as bright as the sun. Our bodies glowed as I felt my entire body tingle.

It just stopped. Nothing happened. My heart raced. I felt warm liquid rush down my cheeks. My fingers wiped my fringe out of my face. I didn't care if the Bonne leader saw me cry; I had every reason to be upset. My eyesight blurred as I wept.  
"Glyde"  
"What?" I asked. Suddenly, the artifact buzzed loudly. As soon as it stopped, it exploded. To make sure my body was out of harm's way, I shoved Teisel out of the direction of the blast.

The blast took me instead. I felt myself thrown into the air from the force of the blast. A loud, wet crack echoed through the cave as I felt myself slam against the wall. I fell just as hard onto the hard floor, my chest first.  
"...de? ...ou...kay?" I heard someone mumble. Was that Teisel's body that hovered over me? Before I could think any further, I lost consciousness.

"...ake up, Glyde." Huh? Was that Mommy and Daddy? I forced my heavy eyelids to open up. The heart monitor beeped softly in the background. Hmm, this looked like a hospital room. Daddy and Mommy were by my side. Mommy held my hand, while Daddy had his hand on Mommy's shoulder. When I turned my head around, I noticed Denise as well.  
"Glyde, you're finally awake." Denise smiled softly, relief evident in her voice. When did I change back into my original body?  
"What happened"  
"You were in a Dig, and had a terrible concussion. You were out for four days, dear"  
"Really"  
"Yes. A good samaritan brought you to hospital, after he contacted Denise"  
"Well, I simply dialled the number you used often when you stayed by me." Denise shrugged, a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Do you know who brought me here"  
"A man that wore green armour. He also had grey hair."

Teisel saved me? I can't believe it. Why would he save me? He would've left me for dead if he had a choice.  
"I'm glad that we've finally met your girlfriend too. We got to know her very well for the past four days. She's every bit as great as you said she was." Daddy interrupted my thoughts. I felt my cheeks burn. Denise's cheeks looked as if they were on fire.

Teisel's P.O.V.

Tron and I stood outside of Glyde's hospital room window as we played Peeping Tom. I sighed in relief. Bird Boy will be fine.  
"He actually saved you from that blast?" Tron asked, still a bit skeptical. I couldn't blame her. Heck, even I didn't believe Avian Avenger saved me.  
"Yes, he did. Even if he didn't, I couldn't let him die"  
"I know, Teisel. No matter what they've done, we should never allow our enemy to die like that. Besides, remember what Mom taught us"  
"Yes, I do. We might be pirates, but we're not barberians." I wrapped my arm around my sister's shoulder as we walked home with happiness in our hearts.

Much later, normal P.O.V.

"Ready?" Roll asked brightly.  
"Ready!" Tron gave a thumbs up. Data, who was inside the rocket, waved to show he was also ready.  
"Countdown start!" The female mechanics ordered the servbots.  
"10...9...8...7...6"  
"Will this really work, Miss Tron?" Servbot No. 13 asked.  
"It's bound to work now. Thanks to a mysterious person that donated a few million zenny for this rocket." Tron replied with a smug tone.  
"Hmm, I never knew Mr. Ayanokoji had a son. I wonder how Jr. looked like..." Barrell Caskett mumbled to himself. Werner and Teisel said nothing, more interested in their coffee.  
"5...4...3...2...1"  
"We have lift-off!" the girls gave a victory sign. A loud chorus of happy whoo-hoos filled the air.

The rocket even went through the atmosphere! The rocket begun its journey towards Elysium. Meanwhile on Elysium, three figures watched the rocket that approached them. The male human's eyes shone with hope. His female companions looked just as hopeful as he was. The three cheered as the rocket came more and more close.

Suddenly, the rocket decided that it should fly over the threesome. It orbited the small planet, until its nose faced Terra below. It then decided to fall, gravity took its course and pulled in back to Terra. This would've made any grown man cry; so we can excuse MegaMan for his reaction when he realized his friends' rescue plan didn't work.

The rocket crash landed into the very spot it was launched from minutes earlier. The audience screamed in frustration when they saw another failed plan. The two mechanics argued with one another again. After he emerged from the scrap heap, the mechanical dancing monkey decided to sit with the human men.

"I admire their devotion. Even though their plans didn't work, those two would keep at it. They might even succeed soon." "I agree, Werner. But, I find it interesting that they're so determined to save MegaMan"  
"Those two are so much alike, even though they won't admit it." Teisel grinned as he watched his sister and the blonde argue about what went wrong.

THE END 


End file.
